


Fear The Walking Dead - No Other Options

by tyjord



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: CFNM, CMNM, Canon Divergence, Captive Jack, Heavy Angst, Imprisonment, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Submission, Situational Humiliation, Strip Search, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjord/pseuds/tyjord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for redemption and acceptance, Jack makes a daring return to our group of survivors. But not all of them are around, and will the ones who are be willing to trust their former "frenemy"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear The Walking Dead - No Other Options

The sound of Chris yelling roused Nick from the almost dream-like state he was in. Shaking out the cobwebs, partially fueled by a combination of his slowly fading withdrawal symptoms and staring at the endless horizon visible from the front of the yacht, Nick bolted to the wheel house.

Daniel Salazar was already there, staring intently at the Abigail’s radar screen.

“One craft, small, probably a speedboat,” the older man said, his eyes intently scrutinizing the screen for signs of other vessels. Satisfied there were no others, he looked up, locking eyes quickly with Nick as the younger man entered. 

“Do you think they know the others aren’t here?” Nick’s sister, Alicia, asked as her brother stepped to her side.

“I doubt it,” Daniel replied as he reached for his gun, “but we need to be prepared. With just us four on the ship, our options will be limited.”

Chris Manawa aimed the rifle intently as the small boat approached. He could see one occupant, sitting tall at the back, guiding the craft closer to the rear of the much larger luxury yacht with one hand, while waving a white cloth frantically with the other.

Chris’ finger tightened on the trigger. “No way I’m falling for this shit again,” he mumbled menacingly as he lined the newcomer’s head up in his weapon’s sights. 

Chris jumped back, startled, as Daniel’s hand suddenly grabbed the rifle and yanked it upwards. The shot careened up into the air, well away from its intended target.

“What are you doing? I had him!” Chris screamed at Daniel as he pulled the rifle back.

“Do not let past mistakes always guide what happens in the future,” the older man said calmly as he stepped between the boy and the railing surrounding the aft of the upper deck. “We need to know what’s happening here before we take permanent action.”

In the speedboat, which had now drifted to within several yards of the ship, the lone occupant rose from where he had ducked down when the shot rang out. He continued waving the white cloth, and the group on the yacht could now make out his shouts of “please wait, I’m unarmed” as his boat continued to move closer.

Suddenly, Alicia leaned forward against the rail, squinting through the bright sunlight reflecting off the water all around them. She grabbed the pair of binoculars that hung around Chris’ neck, and focused on the small boat.

“Oh my God,” she said, her voice a hushed whisper, “Jack.”

Daniel’s gaze moved from Chris to Nick, making sure he had their attention.

“Let him board,” the older man said stoically. 

 

Daniel had taken the rifle from Chris, and pointed it calmly at the newcomer as he climbed out of the small craft nudged up against the edge of the Abigail’s swimming deck and tied it off to a cleat at the edge. 

“Thank you for letting me come on board,” the young man said to the three men lining the railing and looking down at him from the upper deck. He could barely make out Alicia, standing behind two of them.

“Don’t thank us yet, asshole,” Chris yelled down, a poisonous mixture of hate and irritation evident in his tone.

“Quiet, Chris, por favor.” Daniel said to the angry young man before addressing their guest. “Do not move from where you are.”

“Okay. I won’t budge. Please don’t shoot me. I don’t have any weapons.”

“Toss the white cloth overboard.”

Jack looked down at his makeshift flag of surrender, shrugged, and tossed it out into the small waves lapping at the swimming deck.

“Why are you here Jack?” Alicia nudged her way between Nick and Chris, fully appearing at the rail.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” he responded calmly, “and I wanted to see you again.”

“It’s a trick,” Chris said disgustedly. “Just shoot him.”

“Silencio, por favor,” Daniel repeated to Chris, a bit more firmly than last time.

“It’s not a trick,” Jack said, “I promise.”

“Your promises don’t mean much,” Alicia replied. “What happened to your pirate friends?”

The young man looked down at the deck for a moment before speaking. 

“Everything changed after you guys got away. That crazy chick, Alex, took over for Connor after he…well, you know, and for a minute, I thought everything was going to get better, but then, once she figured out exactly what we were doing, she just started everything up again. I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want to be responsible for more people getting hurt.” Jack looked up at the group, a pleading, desperate look on his face. “I tried to help you, all of you, as much as I could. I really did.”

“I don’t trust him,” Chris said.

“He did try to help, and he risked everything to help me,” Alicia retorted.

“What do you say, Nick?” Daniel said, wanting all of their opinions prior to acting. When no response came, he diverted his gaze from Alicia and Chris, and looked at the mostly disheveled young man next to him.

Nick was watching the swimming deck intently, and raised his hand in a “wait” signal as Daniel refocused his rifle on the moving figure below them.

Jack had taken the opportunity presented by their discussion to move closer to his boat. He reached down and untied the rope holding the small craft in place, and pushed it away from the Abigail with a sharp thrust of his foot.

“Stop where you are,” Daniel said menacingly.

Jack turned back to face them, his tears, catching the sunlight, glinted as they slid down his cheeks. “No boat, no tricks, no other options. Let me stay or shoot me. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“So what do we do now?” It was a question they all thought, but only Nick voiced. 

 

“Trust me,” Nick said, “he’s desperate. I know what desperate looks like, and that’s it. I don’t think he’s lying.”

“Very well then. Chris, go below and grab some of our recent acquisitions.” 

“From the Coast Guard ship?”

“Yes,” Daniel responded, no longer turning from the young man standing beneath them.

Chris grinned mischievously before taking off down the stairs towards the main room and the storage areas just beyond.

“Okay,” Daniel called out, “since you’ve dictated only two choices, I suggest you do exactly as you are told.”

“I will.”

“There will be no hesitation. You follow directions or I’ll shoot you. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Take off your clothes,” Nick interjected.

Jack looked past the two men, and the rifle pointed directly at him, and stared at Alicia as he unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled it over his head.

“Wow,” Nick whispered so that only Daniel and Alicia could hear him. “He sure wasn’t lying about following directions.”

“What are you doing?” Alicia said insistently, but quietly, to her brother.

Daniel adjusted his position slightly and answered for Nick. “He needs to be searched.”

Jack tossed his shirt to the side and kicked off his shoes.

“Keep going,” Daniel directed.

Jack undid his belt, opened his pants, and dropped them to his ankles. He stepped out of them and looked up at his audience, his nearly naked body clad only in his white briefs and ankle socks.

“All of them,” Nick said.

Jack sighed, lifted one leg after the other, and pulled off his socks. With a final, hopeful look at Alicia, he put his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and pushed them down his legs. He stepped out of them and stood with his hands in front of his private parts as the group above stared down.

Chris returned just as Daniel gave the directive for Jack to raise his arms above his head. The small duffel bag he was carrying made metallic clanking noises as it bumped against his leg. 

“Clasp your hands behind your head,” Daniel directed.

Alicia turned away as the young man with whom she had shared a bond created by calamity, stood fully exposed before them. His light-colored, sparse body hair was almost invisible in the sun’s glare. 

“Turn to the left, and keep your hands behind your head,” Daniel continued his instructions.

“Now face to the right.”

“Turn away from us and lift each leg behind you so that we can see the soles of your feet.”

Jack obeyed each directive, moving slowly and methodically in order not to upset the people in control.

“Is this really necessary,” Alicia asked no one in particular.

“This and more,” Daniel replied.

Jack had finished displaying the bottoms of his feet, but remained facing away from them, towards the water, awaiting their next instruction.

Nick looked at Daniel questioningly. “This needs to be just like a drug search. Should I take over?”

Daniel nodded his assent.

“Gather up all of your clothes and throw them into the water.”

Jack’s shoulders tensed up, but he did as he was told. He gathered his shirt, pants, underwear, socks and shoes into his arms and then tossed them into the water. He felt even more exposed as he watched his belongings float away or sink out of sight.

“Now stay facing away and bend forward at the hips. Reach back and spread your butt cheeks.” Nick said.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Alicia shouted at her brother, but when she looked towards Jack, she saw that he had complied without complaint or hesitation. She smacked her brother sharply on the arm, but said nothing else.

Nick winced, but ignored his sister, turning instead to Chris. “Get me out a pair of handcuffs.”

Chris dropped the duffel bag onto the deck with a loud metallic thud, bent down, and, unzipping it, reached in and pulled out a pair of shiny, silver cuffs. He handed them up to Nick with a satisfied smile on his face.

Jack was getting worried. His legs were beginning to wobble, and various muscles were beginning to cramp from his strange position, but since no one had said otherwise, he didn’t want to move. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of humiliating exposure, relief washed over him as he heard Nick’s voice once again.

“Okay, now get down on your knees and put your hands behind your back. I’m coming down there. No sudden movements, or else.” Nick, cuffs in hand, descended the stairs from the upper to the main deck, watching as the naked young man released his grip on his rear end and fell to his knees on the damp wooden planks. 

“If you try anything, I will shoot you.” Nick heard Daniel say as he stopped on the main deck, quickly grabbing a thick, rubber glove from the tackle box Daniel was using earlier to catch the evening’s dinner, and then descended the second set of stairs leading to the swimming deck.

Nick approached the other young man slowly, the opened pair of handcuffs and rubber glove in his left hand.

“I’m Nick.”

“Alicia’s brother, I know. Jack.”

“I didn’t get a chance to meet you last time, but I did see some of your friends.”

“I’m sorry about that.” There was a slight trembling apparent in Jack’s shoulders. “They weren’t my friends.”

“I guess not, since you helped my sister get away. Lean your head forward a little, toward the deck.”

Jack did as he was told but made no other movements as he felt Nick secure his wrists behind him in the cold steel of the handcuffs. The clicking noise seemed to reverberate with finality as Nick ratcheted them tightly in place.

“Sorry about all this,” Nick said sincerely, “but it’s necessary.”

“I know,” Jack agreed.

“Better than dying, right?” 

“Yes,” the cuffed young man said, “I don’t want to die.”

“Bet you want to hang out with my sister some more?”

“Please, are you going to kill me? I can’t defend myself. I won’t even try.”

“Hey man,” Nick said lightly, “relax. I’m not going to kill you. And I don’t think Daniel will if you follow instructions. You’ve done really well so far, but there are still some rough patches ahead. Are you ready?”

“Tell me what to do.”

Nick pulled the rubber glove onto his right hand. It smelled faintly of fish. He wrinkled his nose a bit. “You might want to go inside for a little while.” He called up to his sister.

Alicia glowered at him but stood her ground.

“Suit yourself,” Nick said, and turned his attention back to the helpless young man on his knees before him. “Ever been busted for drugs?”

“No.”

“Ever been busted for anything?”

“No.”

“Well, I have, lots of times. And there are some pretty unpleasant parts to the search. I know you’re probably not hiding anything, but, we need to make sure.” 

Jack trembled slightly, beginning to guess what was going to happen next.

Nick tugged the glove up as high as possible onto his hand and snapped the cuff loudly. The sound echoed around them like a gunshot. Jack fell forward, face first onto the deck, his heart pounding, even after he realized he hadn’t been shot.

 

Above them, Chris laughed loudly at the scene playing out below.

“Chris, por favor, I’ve asked you to stay quiet. This is not a joke. This is life and death,” Daniel said sternly.

Chris looked at him, the fires of rebellion burning in his eyes. “I know, and he needs to die.”

“Chris!” Alicia yelled. “Enough. Just be quiet already. If you can’t do that, get out of here.”

“Fine,” the angry teenager said. “I’ll stop. I just want you to know I think you’re all making a big mistake. We should just shoot him or throw him overboard. Hell, he even told us to.”

“We are aware of your opinion,” Daniel said calmly, “and it will be considered along with everyone else’s, but in the meantime, we need you to control yourself.”

“Okay, fine. If I didn’t, you’d probably cuff me too and put me down there with him.”

Alicia just rolled her eyes and Daniel went back to aiming the rifle at the back of Jack’s head.

 

“Just stay face down like that,” Nick said, “but raise your backside up as high as you can.”

“I swear, I’m not hiding anything,” Jack pleaded, his voice faltering slightly from fear and embarrassment.

Nick knelt down on Jack’s left side and lowered his voice. “I know. I really do. But you gotta understand that this is going to help prove to everyone that you meant it that you would do whatever we said.”

Jack groaned, a soft mewling type of sound, but said nothing further.

“There you go. Now let’s make this as quick as possible. Just relax, everywhere. If you resist, I’ll have to restrain you further. Or, Daniel might just shoot you.”

Jack relaxed his body and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Nick’s rubber gloved hand move between his ass cheeks, followed by a firm but gentle pressure as Nick’s index finger pushed against his anus.

“Sorry man, no lube available, so if you can’t relax anymore, I’m going to have to use more force. Trust me though, it’s still way better than what happens to an addict in lock-up.”

Jack focused all of his attention on trying to relax his rear muscles. Tears began sliding down his face as the pressure increased. Finally, Jack felt as though he was being torn open as Nick’s dry, rubber covered finger pushed its way inside his rectum.

“There we go,” Nick said soothingly, “that wasn’t too bad, was it? Now just let me have a feel around and make sure you don’t have any surprises in store for us.”

Jack groaned softly as Nick’s finger worked its way around inside him. Sudden pokes, prods, and direction changes, elicited grunts and gasps from the young man who otherwise, through gritted teeth, managed to remain silent.

“Seems good so far Jack,” Nick said as he continued the intimate invasion of the captive young man on the decking beneath him. “By the way,” he continued, “don’t worry if you kind of…rise to the occasion…if you know what I mean. I’ve seen this a bunch of times, heck, even had it done to me on a few occasions, and that does happen. It’s natural.” Nick twisted his wrist and, repositioning his finger, found the small protrusion he was looking for.

Jack gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think about anything other than the shock that suddenly ran through his entire body. He whimpered as he realized he wouldn’t be able to control his body’s reactions if Nick nudged that spot again.

“Well now,” Nick asked, “what was that? I thought I felt something. You’re not holding out on us, are you?”

“Nnnnn…no,” Jack whispered, “I’m not hiding…”

“I’m just going to have to make sure. Need two fingers for that. Get ready.”

“Please don’t,” Jack gasped as Nick forced his middle finger inside him as well. The young man lurched forward a bit, his body trying to escape the humiliation and pain it was experiencing.

“Hold still, Jack. It doesn’t look good if you try to avoid this. Are you trying to hide something?”

“No, I’m not…It’s just that…I don’t like this...”

Nick smiled as he twisted his two fingers into position and started stroking the small nub deep inside the young man. “Are you sure about that?”

Jack felt his penis growing uncontrollably as Jack’s fingers continued their assault. He was unsure of everyone’s current positions, and hoped Alicia couldn’t see what was happening to him. After just a brief moment, all thoughts began to fade from his mind as his body began twitching, sweat dripping from him and pooling on the deck beneath him.

“Okay,” Nick said, suddenly pulling his fingers out from Jack’s rectum. “Looks like you’re clean. Well, relatively,” he wrinkled his nose as he looked at his shiny, spotted, rubber covered fingers.

Jack had fallen onto his stomach, groaning both from discomfort and humiliation. Nick stood up and grabbed Jack by his longish hair. He pulled upwards slightly, giving the boy little chance to recover before he had to first get to his knees then his feet in order to avoid having his hair yanked out. Nick guided him over to the side of the swimming deck, and stood them both as close to the edge as possible.

Jack had completely for gotten about his rock hard erection as Nick yanked his head back.

“One more place I have to take a look. Open up please.” Keeping his left hand firmly wrapped in Jack’s hair, Nick thrust the same two gloved fingers into Jacks mouth. 

Jack wretched as the warm, slime coated, rubber fingers worked their way around his mouth, feeling between his cheeks, gums, and teeth. Gasping for breath, Jack locked eyes with Nick for the quickest of moments, catching him just as he mouthed the word “sorry” before thrusting both fingers as far down Jack’s throat as possible. Jack’s empty stomach reacted, spewing forth the only contents it contained. Small amounts of acidic bile erupted from his mouth and nose just as Nick pulled his fingers out and leaned back out of the way.

With one hand still firmly wrapped in Jack’s hair, and the other now supporting his back, Nick held the heaving young man over the edge of the deck until he stopped his violent gagging. “There you go Jack. All over for now. Just take some deep breaths.”

“Looks like he’s definitely not hiding anything,” Nick yelled up to the others as he guided Jack’s shuddering form back to its knees on the damp wooden deck.

“That was awesome,” Chris shouted. “Way more fun than just shooting him.”

Horrified and disgusted, Alicia glared at her step-brother before storming off the deck and back into the wheelhouse. 

“I don’t think he’s going to give us any trouble,” Nick continued.

“Regardless, I’m sending Chris down with the bag,” Daniel responded before turning to the teenager grinning besides him. “Go ahead, but behave yourself, or you might find out that your earlier statement was not completely wrong.”

Unsure of whether the older man was trying to be funny, Chris grabbed the bag and hurried off as Daniel turned his attention, and gun, back towards the scene below.

“I’ll tell you what,” Nick said to Jack as Chris bounded down the left staircase leading to the swimming deck, “If you promise not to give me any trouble, I’ll call off the kid for now.”

“I swear,” Jack gasped, still trying to recover from his ordeal.

Nick patted him good-naturedly on the shoulder. “That’s a good boy.”

Chris, moving close, tossed the bag down on the deck and bent to open it.

“Hang on,” Nick said to him, “we won’t need anything right now. Everything’s fine.”

“What?” Chris shouted. “No way. I don’t trust him. If we’re not going to shoot him and dump his body overboard, then we need to make sure…”

“Hold on,” Nick replied. “Dial back the bloodlust for a minute.” He felt Jack shudder slightly. “He promised not to give us any trouble, and, after what he just went through, I believe him.”

“C’mon,” Chris yelled, visibly upset. “You know what his friends did to us, and he kidnapped Alicia.”

“Listen,” I’m not saying we let him roam free, I’m just saying we don’t need anything else while we get him to his room. Okay? You can help once we get him there.”

Chris held back another outburst, obviously mulling things over.

“Okay, fine, but I get a say from now on.”

“Absolutely,” Nick agreed as Jack shuddered again.

Momentarily satisfied, Chris picked up the duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder as Nick led their helpless, naked prisoner towards the stairs.

 

The “room” was tiny, and hot. Situated underneath the stairs that led to the engine room, it was filled with pipes, valves and grates, all of which contributed to the smooth running of the large luxury yacht. Little more than a closet with a solid metal door, there was barely enough room for the three young men to fit inside.

They had led Jack quickly, and a bit roughly, through the rear of the boat until they had stopped in front of the closed door. Nick had flipped up a bar and then turned the wheel-like handle, his rubber glove squeaking lightly against the metal, until a loud click was heard and the door pushed inward. 

Jack had felt the blast of heat acutely against his bare skin, guessing that it was at least ten to fifteen degrees hotter in the room than the surrounding hallway. Trying his best to remain calm, he had focused his thoughts on Alicia, and held onto his belief that these people would eventually come to believe his motives and accept him into their group.

After having been shoved roughly inside by Chris, who placed the duffel bag down just outside the cramped confines of the room, Jack was guided to a sitting position in between the metal pipes that filled much of the area. He squirmed uncomfortably as his back touched a pipe that was a little too hot for comfort, but an ominous “stay put” from Nick had ended any thoughts of trying to adjust his position.

Jack watched as Nick squeezed behind the pipes he was leaning against, and then felt his captor fiddling with the handcuffs securing his wrists. Jack felt a momentary sense of relief as one of his wrists was unlocked from the cuffs.

“Lift your arms over the top pipe and lean back,” Nick directed.

Jack obeyed, his relief at being freed from the cuffs disappearing instantly as Nick re-cuffed his wrists over the sturdy pipe. He tested his position a bit, pulling downward on the cuffs. Jack quickly realized that, if he didn’t want the tight metal digging into his wrists, he would have to keep his arms stretched upwards. 

“Now scoot back until you’re leaning against the pipes behind you,” Nick said as he came out from behind Jack. “And lift your butt over the big one until your ass is on the floor.”

Jack continued to follow Nick’s direction, even as Chris approached with another set of cuffs he had removed from the bag. These were a bit larger than the handcuffs, and it didn’t take Jack long to figure out what they were for.

Chris was grinning triumphantly as he handed the new restraints to Nick, who knelt down and attached the first metal circle around Jack’s right ankle. He ratcheted it tightly, until the steel was biting uncomfortably into Jack’s skin. Nick then wrapped the connecting chain repeatedly around a lower pipe before attaching the other cuff to Jack’s left ankle.

Jack squirmed a bit in his new position. He was leaning back against a row of three pipes, his arms stretched upwards to where his wrists were connected on either side of a thicker pipe that ran the length of the room. His rear end was on the floor, but his thighs were leaning over the top of another pipe, forcing his weight onto his butt. His ankles had been attached to another large pipe right above them, which matched the one his wrists were locked over.

“There,” Nick said calmly, “all settled in.”

“Not yet,” Chris interjected. “You said I’d have a say in this.”

Nick looked at the teenager for a moment before agreeing. “Yeah, I guess I did. What’s the plan?”

“Give me your glove,” Chris said as he produced a roll of shiny silver tape, obviously another denizen of the bag Jack was quickly beginning to hate.

Nick shrugged. “Okay,” he said as he peeled off the damp rubber glove and handed it over.

Chris took the glove and held it up in front of Jack. “Open your mouth,” he said menacingly.

“Please, don’t…” Jack begged, looking towards Nick. “You don’t need to…”

“Just do what he says,” Nick said, cutting Jack off. “You swore you would.”

Jack lowered his head in defeat, then, closing his eyes, he raised his head again, his mouth wide open.

“About time, asshole,” Chris said as he shoved the soiled, smelly glove into Jack’s mouth. He pushed it in until their captive wretched as it hit the back of his throat. Chris then took the roll of duct tape, and passed it several times tightly around Jack’s mouth, from just under his nose to underneath his chin, sealing the nasty rubber packing in place.

“There,” Chris said triumphantly, “now we won’t have to hear any of his lies or complaints.”

Nick nodded in agreement. “We definitely won’t be hearing much with that filling his mouth.” Nick hesitated in thought for a moment before continuing. “Since we’ve got him all chained up and gagged, we might as well blindfold him as well. It would probably be better for everyone if he couldn’t see what was going on.”

“Nice,” Chris agreed. “Can I take care of it?”

“Might as well,” Nick agreed, “you already have the tape.

Moments later, after Chris had wrapped more tape around Jack’s eyes, the two captors stood over his helpless form. They watched as his nostrils flared over the tight packing around his mouth, forcing him to breathe only through his nose and his head turned uselessly from side to side in sightless frustration.

“Now listen up Jack, while you can, because I haven’t decided if we should plug your ears as well,” Nick said. “You need to stop moving your head around so much. If you don’t, I’ll have Chris wrap some chain around your neck and lock it off to that pipe your wrists are connected to.”

“Aww come on,” Chris interjected, “let’s do it anyway. And plug his ears!”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, will it Jack?” Nick looked at the young man and watched as he struggled to calm down and stop moving. “There you go. That wasn’t so hard.”

“Fine, whatever,” Chris said in disgust.

“Alright Jack,” Nick said, ignoring Chris’ comment, “we’re going to head out and talk with the others. Lot’s to discuss you know. You stay put until someone comes for you.”

Jack dipped his head slightly to signify his understanding. It wasn’t like he really had any other choice in the matter.  
Satisfied that their prisoner was secure and relatively compliant, Nick ushered Chris out of the room and closed the heavy door behind them, making sure the bar was thrown down into position. Even without a lock, the door couldn’t be opened from the inside with the bar down.

“What now?” Chris asked as he picked up the bag.

“Now we go talk to the others and decide what to do with our friend here.”

“I still say we just kill him,” Chris said, “although it was kind of fun watching him suffer.”

Nick didn’t respond as he started walking away. His mind occupied by concerns over the cruelty his younger step-sibling was displaying, and how the whole situation would play out once the other members of their group returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had a great idea. Bring back the character of Jack and explore some relationships along the way. But, I started writing with no real plot in mind and ended up with an unfinished story that's not really like anything I've written before. I kind of got tired of re-visiting it and getting nowhere, so I decided to post what I have and see if I should even bother continuing it. I have some ideas, but they are far from hashed out. So, if you enjoyed what I've done with it so far, let me know, and maybe I'll finish it up at some point.


End file.
